


rooftops | the walking dead

by HighFunctioningBitch



Category: The Walking Dead (TV), Twd - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Walkers (Walking Dead), double posted, idk how to tag, m!oc x rick grimes, um
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:13:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27998079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HighFunctioningBitch/pseuds/HighFunctioningBitch
Summary: when william was young he knew he wasn't destined for great things. so, the apocalypse in his eyes was a miracle. he kept to himself, only socializing with people when it was crucial. (meaning when he came across a racist or homophobe he'd kill them.)and when he saw a young kid, no older than 10 wandering the city streets he has to decide. his one weakness, kids, the one thing that should be protected, on their own with no help. does he save the poor kid, or leave him?spoiler alert: he does and he couldn't be more unhappy.
Relationships: Rick Grimes/OC
Kudos: 1





	1. rooftops | the walking dead

⤹ casting

william/will | bill skarsgård

ally/bunny | hannah simone 

rick grimes | andrew lincoln   
carl grimes/kid | chandler riggs   
daryl dixon | norman reedus   
carol peletier | melissa mcbride   
shane walsh/big nose | jon bernthal   
lori grimes | sarah wayne callies   
the walking dead cast | themselves 

⤹ playlist

throne, bring me the horizon. boyfren, loveleo. highest in the room, travis scott. cops/dogs, destructo disk. beachboy, mccafferty. saint bernard, lincoln. song for a guilty sadist, crywank. too close, sir chloe. alligator skin boots, mccafferty. do i wanna know, arctic monkeys. bad cop/bad cop, womanarchist. centuries, fall out boy. dead-bird, mccafferty. runs in the family, amanda palmer. i'm a murderer, freedie dredd. i'll sleep when i'm dead, set it off. mama, my chemical romance. 

TIMELINE.   
pre-s1, s1, s2, s3, s4. 

⤹ disclaimer

i do not own The Walking Dead, it's characters or storyline. this is a m!oc x rick grimes.


	2. disclaimer.

disclaimer 

THIS BOOK WILL/MIGHT INCLUDE:

death, talk of sex, sexism, misogyny, homophobia, mature content, gore&blood, sexual references, explicit language, references to mental illnesses, irreligious&religious views, child abuse, substance abuse, talk of sexual assault, verbal&mental abuse, graphic injury, kidnapping, loss of a loved one, horrible fucking parenting, misogyny, ableism, blatant violence (terrorism, gun violence..). 

ANOTHER ANNOUNCEMENT;

I do not own The Walking dead, only my characters, their lines, and past. :)


	3. o, oh to be dead.

will hated cops, not like a small grudge, but as a full passion. when cops took away his family the idea that cops were horrible was put into his head. and he's right, they ultimately do more harm then good. 

so when he was arrested for the first time he wasn't surprised. i mean, beating up a man who tried to sexually assault a woman in the alleyway across from his apartment is apparently the wrong approach to said situation. 

the woman ended up bailing him out and the two kept in touch whenever each other needed something. the woman, ally, was one of his closest confidants when it came to his personal life. 

someone who would help him, and not in the way your thinking. they bonded forming a close friendship sharing things before the apocalypse hit. they were even the first to tell each other that they were both gay. 

when the roamers hit he did what he did best, he ran. he kept high ground and admired the beautiful disaster of a city, and how fast it was taken over by the roamers. 

he'd seen people, not many, most were racist, sexist, homophobes who he later killed. but no one really needed to know that. 

he'd take their stuff swearing that he wouldn't go back to a group but it always happened eventually. 

it had been almost two months into the cataclysm when he had seen a living child roaming the streets alone. 

he shut his eyes sighing. would he risk it? would he risk his life for the boy on the street? and, yeah, yeah he would. 

he climbed down the side of the building trying to catch up to the small boy. the pipes were sturdy as he put his weight into them. he mentally screamed at himself, as the kid turned into a hoard of roamers. 

he heard the kid gasp as he grew closer. "kid, what the hell are you doing," he questioned incredulously. 

the kids head snapped towards the man wearing all black in a fright. the man grunted as he grabbed the younger ones arm and dragged him towards the nearest open store. 

the kids punched and kicked but stopped realizing what he was doing. he helped (well, tried to) the man move things in front of the door as he gasped for air, trying to collect himself from the recent events. 

"i'm going to ask again, and frankly you should answer. what the hell were you doing wandering the streets, do you have a death wish?" will looked at the kid incredulously as he the boy casted his gaze to the ground almost ashamed of his actions. 

"i wanted to see what it was like in the city," he spoke regrettably. will let out a small grunt, well the city you saw huh. 

the kid wandered off as he found interest in the store around them. will eyed the kid before looking at the make shift barrier. it would hold, but they can only stay there for so long

"when the roamers pass i'm taking you back to wherever you came from." the man spoke and left no room for an argument as he dropped the bag on his back to the floor and sat next to it. 

he extended his left leg and kept his right one slightly bent. he closed his eyes trying to drown out the kids obnoxiously loud footsteps and the groaning of the roamers from outside of the mini boutique they were sat in. 

"aren't you going to ask me what my name is?" will's shoulders deflated the thought of rest now gone. fuck me, he groaned in his head. 

"i don't need it," he scoffed, squeezing his eyes closed tighter hoping he'd leave him alone. 

"why," the young kid questioned further, the squeaking on his shoes shuffling closer until they stopped in from of him. 

will sighed opening his right eye, "well one, it's sewn into your jacket and two, i don't care." 

the kid, or rather carl, looked down at his jacket dumbfounded before he sat down in front of the man, "well what's your name?" 

god damn it, he shut his opened eye, "i won't be sticking around, therefore it's not important," he murmured as his hands joined in his lap. 

"why not, your basically a hero," carl exclaimed, and even with closed eyes he knew the kid had a large smile on his face. 

"i'm no hero, trust me," the older spoke dropping last two words of the sentence to a grumble. 

"well you saved me, and in my book that's what makes a hero," carl beamed. 

the man opened his eyes, eyeing the kid. "thanks but no thanks, now get up and get ready we're leaving." 

the boy sighed, why was he so persistent. will pushed himself up grabbing his bag. he stood walking to the back door silently trying to hear for anything, heavy breathing and shuffling being a sign. 

only hearing what's sounded like one, his attention was cut off by carl who bounded over to the man in black. in his right hand was a necklace, who he was going to give it to, will didn't know or care. 

holding his left pointer finger to his lips, will signaled for him to quiet down, before grabbing the knife from his back pocket and leaving the building. 

he easily took down a walker, stabbing it from underneath its head puncturing it's brain. the walker fell as the two discreetly jogged up the alleyway. 

will turned his head to the kid who wordlessly pointed to the left. the walk was long as the travelled through the city, then highway, where will managed to hot wire a car. they ended up going on a trail through a small mountain before reaching what looked like a small survivors camp. 

it had now been dark so the front lights shined letting will see the people in front of the car. 

he saw people gathered, the men holding guns and an older man on top of an older rv. he sighed starring at the kid who looked embarrassed. he put the car in park and unable to turn the car off he left it running as he looked over towards the kid. 

"will you walk up to them with me," the boy murmured as he ignored the glares from the people in front of them. 

"yeah sure, lets just get this done." the two opened their doors and started their way to the people in front of them. 

"carl? oh god, carl!" a loud female voice screeched as a brown haired woman ran through the small crowd. she took the boy into her arms as will stared awkwardly at the two. 

"what the hell is wrong with you? you could've killed yourself!" the woman spoke with the kind of irritate tone that she reserved for the boy when she thought he was slow or stupid. 

"maybe you should watch your kid better," will scoffed not liking the tone she was using with him. the woman's head snapped up to him from her crouched position, anger and confusion written on her face. 

"who the hell are you?" she snarled, sounding more like a roamer than a roamer does. 

"i'm the man who saved your kid, 'cause, you know, you couldn't," it was clearly one of those weaponized sentences that got flung out to hurt, to end conversations. 

her eyes narrowed as she stood but before she could say anything an old voice broke them apart. 

"what's your name kid," the man from the rv had come down and made his way in front of will. 

"william." carl's face lit up like a christmas tree at the man's name. 

"well william, would you like to stay? we have the tent and we could use someone like you?" he questioned trying to kill the tension. 

will's eyes went to the man to the kid, for what reason he didn't know, staring into the puppy dog eyes he received. 

"yeah, fuck whatever," he huffed the last two words, he shook his head knowing he just brought himself into another mess because he was to weak to say no to a child. 

"well, welcome son."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> O, OH TO BE DEAD.   
> edited.   
> words: 1430
> 
> AN | hello!! new book who dis? 
> 
> anyways i'm super duper excited for this and i have already fallen in love with will. whew. i hope you enjoyed this and if you have anything to add- comment!


End file.
